The invention relates to photographic equipment, and specifically to an exposure control apparatus and method which facilitates selective exposure of a portion of photographic film from a highlighted portion of a subject being photographed.
A photographic image may be enhanced with the application of carefully controlled light to specific portions or parts of the subject being photographed. Known techniques for accomplishing such selective lighting includes multiple flash exposures directed at a specific part of the subject while the camera shutter remains open, using a flashlight type device to direct light over specific parts of the subject with the camera lens open, or using a fiber-optic cable to direct light to the subject, again, with the camera lens held open. In the preceding techniques, the light source is turned on and off as required to control light directed towards to subject.
Another technique is to open the camera shutter, block any light from entering the camera lens with a dark obstruction and periodically removing the obstruction while the light is moved over specific areas of the subject.
One skilled in the art can readily perceive that continuous switching on and off of a light source or blocking the camera lens with a hand-held opaque object requires a great deal of coordination and does not lend itself to readily repeatable results.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for selectively exposing portions of a light-sensitive film with light reflected from a subject being photographed, and to be able to do so with predictable repeatability.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which will facilitate the aforementioned object, and which includes an auxiliary shutter which is remotely operable by the photographer who is directing light to a specific part of the subject.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which will not affect camera stability during extended, repeat exposures.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a directable light source which may be easily manipulated by the photographer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a connection between the direct light source and the auxiliary shutter of the invention which allows selective, remote operation of the auxiliary shutter.
Another object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary shutter with an integral timing mechanism which provides an indication of elapsed time when the auxiliary shutter is open.
The photographic exposure control apparatus of the invention includes a directable light source, and an auxiliary shutter which is located between the camera lens and the subject. The auxiliary shutter includes a housing structure which has a window therein. The window is selectively opened and closed by a blade which is movably mounted on the housing structure, which is motor driven, and which allows the housing structure to block entry of light into a camera lens when the window is closed, and to allow light into the lens when the window is open.
The method of the invention includes the steps of positioning a subject and a film-containing camera so that the subject is in the view of the camera, under-exposing an image of the subject on the film, positioning an auxiliary shutter between the subject and the camera, with the auxiliary shutter in a closed condition, darkening the environment containing the subject and the camera, providing an emitted light beam which may be directed towards the subject using a light source and a fiber-optic cable which has an auxiliary shutter control button located thereon, directing the emitted light beam at the subject, opening the auxiliary shutter for a predetermined time interval with the emitted light beam directed at a particular portion of the subject, and closing the auxiliary shutter with the auxiliary-shutter control button at the end of a predetermined time interval.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.